Maniaco de Laboratorio
"Yo soy, Maniaco de Laboratorio!" Maniaco de Laboratorio is a Luchador that fights for justice and is the alter-ego of Edward. Ed only fights as the masked luchador; Only his closest friends and family know of his secret identity. Ed's Fighting Code: # Never fight an unwilling or unarmed opponent. # Never fight without honor. (Don't use cheap techniques or maneuvers designed to give unfair advantage.) # Always fight for justice or to defend one's honor. Abilities and Powers Ed as Maniaco de Laboratorio has access to a numerous amount of wrestling moves in his arsenal. * Anaconda Squeeze- A choke hold that squeezes the breath out of the target. * Boar Slam- A low to the ground body slam operated from a kneeling position. * Coyote Sweep- A sweep kick attack used to knock down opponents. * Donkey Kick- A move where a user drops forward and pushes against the ground to kick in a backwards motion. * Eagle Dive- A ultimate aerial maneuver where the user dives from above and slams the target into the ground. * Falcon Guillotine- A tag team maneuver used to guillotine leg drop an opponent while they're incapacitated. * Gorilla Grapple- A move where the user grapples an opponent from behind and holds them still. * Heron Screech- A loud ear piercing screech used to signal the start of a fight and to disable opponents. (The disable portion is never used due to Ed's Fighting Code) * Iguana Blend- A technique used to hide one's presence and blend into the environment. (Never used as a surprised attack due to Ed's Fighting Code; Used to hide or sneak around.) * Jaguar Sprint- A running technique used to sprint and dodge in a zig-zag motion to avoid projectiles. * Kinkajou Leap/Climb- A technique used to jump or leap high into the air or quickly climb an obstacle. * Llama Spit- A move where the user spits in the face of an opponent with the purpose of blinding. (Never used due to Ed's Fighting Code) * Monkey Fling- An over head fling of an opponent. * Newt Regeneration- A breathing and meditation technique used to regenerate health after battle. * Opossum Faint Attack- A fainting moving used to trick an opponent to come in close. (Never used due to Ed's Fighting Code) * Python Trance- A hypnotic technique used to put an opponent in a trance. (Never used due to Ed's Fighting Code) * Quetzalcoatl Strike- A move where the user strikes a blow to the neck causing a short term paralysis. * Rattlesnake Clothesline- A move where the user charges at an opponent, sticks out their arm, and collides the extended arm with the opponents neck. * Swan Dance- A fighting technique used to blend the art of dance into one's actions during a fight. (Only used in emergency situations due to Ed's Fighting Code) * Turtle Tuck- A defensive maneuver to minimize damage by tucking in ones limbs and protecting vital areas. * Vulture Vice- A full body vice that makes it impossible for an opponent to move; often used in a tag team match. * Weasel Wriggle- A defensive technique used wriggle out of holds. * Xingu River Ray Splash- When this splash attack is used nothing happens. Mainly used in a bath or pool. (Popular move with children; commonly used for training.) * Yak Attack- An attack where the user headbutts an opponent. * Zorro Toss- An over the shoulder toss maneuver. Stats Str - 12 Con - 11 Dex - 14 Int - 13 Wis - 14 Cha - 13 Category:Characters